fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogear Divinity Grand Saint Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Zodiac Star Millennium Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The True Queen Of The Moon Kingdom
''Xenogear Divinity Grand Saint Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Zodiac Star Millennium Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The True Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--Divine Guardians Of The Infinite Galaxies ''is a fan fictional series remake of Sailor Moon. The Moon Kingdom still exists, Queen Selenity is still alive. The Neo Soldiers, Infinity Soldiers, Zodiac Soldiers, Celestial Soldiers, & The Deity Soldiers are Serena's body guards. They weren't sent to Earth, Serena was sent to Earth as a baby. Sailor Galaxia is not evil because she did not seal Chaos inside her. Chaos is Queen Selenity's husband & King of The Moon Kingdom. He is also Serena's father. The Neo Soldiers all wield Longinuses containing the spirits of The God Slaying Divine Beast Kings. Plot Serena though she was living a normal life with her family on Earth, but she did not know she is the long lost heir of The Moon Kingdom. She has to adjust to her new lifestyle and take her mother's place as The New Queen of The Moon Kingdom. but, there are evil forces that do not want her to take the throne. Moon Kingdom Neo Soldiers Infinity Soldiers Deity Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Zodiac Soldiers Extras * Serena strive to be a good queen like Queen Selenity, or perhaps a better queen than her. * Serean has can transform into Princess Neo Sailor Moon during the final battle with Queen Metalia. * Serena is intelligent & a true leader in this story, she is also responsible and hardly gets in trouble. Category:Superior Divine Guardians of The Vast Galaxies--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Cosmic Divinity / Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity / Imperial Zero Supreme Beast God Slayer Majestic Shooting Star Kingdom UXP Millennium DX-Surge Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:God Slaying Pretty Soldier Neon Genesis Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Longinus Galaxy Rainbow Crystal Star Millennium Kingdom Zero Storm Fan Fictions Category:Movies Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Ronin Warriors Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Neo Sailor Moon: Celestial Zodiac Infinity Deity Titan Revolutionary Intergalactic Sacred Kingdom / Ancient Supernatural Guardian Maximum Xi-Storm--Roar of The Great Imperial Storm, The Fall of The Silver Millennium & The Rise of The Platinum Millennium Category:Rise of The Goddesses of Light & Righteousness / Beautiful Protectors of The Vast Galaxies--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Universal Ancient Primordial Divine Bestial Entity / Superior Divine Dragon King of The Imperial Millennium DxD Storm Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions